Younger Years
by kawaii-kitsune-kurama
Summary: The whole cast is young! About nine or ten? Genkai is in her young form. PG 13 for some cursing. No romance. Come on. They're little. I hope there isn't any romance. And there's this part when........ oh never mind, just read the story. R&R pleas
1. The day begins

Author's Note: This is my first fic. I hope you like it.  
  
There's really not any main character in this story. There are characters from the Dark Tournament in here, so if you didn't watch the Dark Tournament, you won't know some of the characters. Well, let's not make this too long. All the cast is young. Genkai is in her young form.  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (unfortunately)  
  
~~at Genkai's temple~~  
  
Genkai was standing at the door, "Good morning young dimwit."  
  
Six-year old Yusuke panting, "so tired. Me had to walk here. Mommy didn't know where the school was."  
  
"Slacker!!" Genkai wacks Yusuke.  
  
"Good morning, teacher."  
  
"Hello Kurama." Genkai opened the door.  
  
"Oi, Kurama!" Yusuke smiled. "Now Genkai can pick on someone else. Did you have to walk here? I bet not."  
  
"I walked here. I didn't want Mommy to walk around here."  
  
"You don't see Kurama complaining, Yusuke." Genkai pushed him in.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just leave me alone, Old Hag." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
Genkai glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kuwabaka." Yusuke happily said. Kuwabaka was stupider than him.  
  
"I am not stupid!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yes you are." Hiei had arrived.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Touya wouldn't wake up." Jin said.  
  
"We're here, too. Me, brother, Karasu, and Bui." Now it was Toguro.  
  
"Okay, everyone go inside." Genkai said. 


	2. Target Test

Hey everybody! I'm back. I would have continued the story earlier, but the computer wasn't working. Thanks for all the reviews!  
I really like Kurama, so I might make him look better than everyone else. Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! I am trying to not make any character the main character, but I might not be able to help it. Now to the story:  
  
~~ at Genkai's temple ~~  
  
"Time to start training." Genkai wanted to get started as soon as possible because it took everyone a long time to get to the temple on the first day.  
  
"Damn. I hate Genkai. Watch her start torturing us." Yusuke was not in the mood to be working out. "Koenma sent me here. Why can't I go to a normal kindergarten, instead of a boot camp?"  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! I heard that!" Genkai had good hearing. And now she was pissed. "Yusuke, you can be the first to do the target test. Hit as many targets as you can. There are fifty. You have to hit at least twenty to pass."  
  
"Alright. I can do that." Yusuke was confident that he could pass.  
  
"GO!" And with that Genkai started the test.  
  
The targets moved so fast, that Yusuke barely saw it before it went down.  
  
"What!!!! How am I supposed to hit that?!!!!!!!"  
  
"I thought you said that you could do that. What happened to your cocky attitude?" Genkai smirked. "You are missing. If you don't start hitting the targets, you'll have to do it again."  
  
"DAMN YOU OLD LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS WAY TOO FAST FOR ANYONE TO HIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now it was Yusuke's turn to be pissed.  
  
"You flunk." Genkai laughed. "Kurama, please show Yusuke how to hit targets."  
  
"Yes, teacher." Kurama walked up to the machine. "Rose Whip!" (Which is about four feet long. That's pretty long for a six year old.) Then Kurama started hitting all the targets.  
  
"Forty-nine out of fifty. Excellent Kurama!" Genkai glared at Yusuke. "See, Yusuke? Baka. I told you. The targets can be hit. Hiei, you're next. Go."  
  
"Whatever. Okay." Hiei wasn't in the mood for conversation. (Not like he ever is.)  
  
"Start!"  
  
"Good job, Hiei. Forty-Five out of fifty."  
  
"Hmph. I should have tried my best." Hiei was surprised that he didn't hit all of them.  
  
"Kuwabara, you're next." Genkai wanted to hurry up and finish everybody on the target test.  
  
"Okey dokey. I, of course, will hit all fifty." Kuwabara was even more confident than Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah right, Kuwabaka. You won't even be able to hit one." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Yes I can! You just watch."  
  
"Go!" Genkai started the machine.  
  
Kuwabara started swinging his sword around wildly missing all the targets (obviously).  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha." Yusuke started laughing. "You didn't even hit one."  
  
"Baka." Hiei was disappointed that Kuwabara couldn't hit the targets. Damn. He would give the school a bad name.  
  
At that moment Chu and Rinku (or Link) rushed in. "We're sorry. We couldn't find the temple."  
  
"Very well." Genkai let them off the hook today.  
  
"Toguro Otto, go do the target test." (I know that is not possible, but I really wanted Toguro to be a kid.)  
  
"Fine."  
  
And a lot of noise. And Toguro was done.  
  
"Okay. Thirty-nine out of fifty."  
  
Then the rest of the demons did the target test. They all averaged at forty-four out of fifty.  
  
Did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. The computer broke so we had to fix it. I didn't feel like writing scores for every one else. This chapter is kinda boring. I promise that the next one will be more interesting. 


	3. Karasu

I'm here again. I'm glad you like my fic. The second chapter is kind of boring. I hope this is a little better. Don't get mad if the story doesn't go with the summary. After all, this is my first fan fiction. Kurama gets hurt in this chapter. I don't know how I wrote this. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I don't want to change the characters. So just think of them as chibi.  
  
Little voice inside head: Then why did you. That's so stupid. You're practically in love with the guy. Why did you make him get hurt?  
  
Me: Shut Up!!!!! I didn't tell you to tell me what to do! Leave me alone! ::Rams head into desk::  
  
Same voice: X_X  
  
Me: That's better. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.(Though I wish I did) Now onto the story. Ouch.  
  
~~ back at Genaki's temple ~~  
  
"Keep up the good work, Kurama." Genkai was pleased.  
  
"Thank you, Teacher." The little kitsune beamed.  
  
Neither of them noticed Karasu looking at Kurama with an evil glare.  
  
Then Genkai moved to the other side of the temple. "Good. Good. Keep up the good work, Touya; you too, Jin." "Slacker! Keep trying to pass the target test." "Kuwabara, keep trying." "Chu! Rinku! Stop fighting at once! I told you that fighting each other without permission is not allowed."  
  
** flashback **  
  
"Now everyone, remember that fighting without permission is not allowed." Genkai was telling her class the rules. "Also, no yelling. If you yell your attack, then it is understandable. If you disobey these rules, you will be tied to the wall."  
  
** end flashback **  
  
Chu and Rinku shuddered at the memory. "We're so sorry, Teacher. We promise we'll never do it again."  
  
"Okay, but just this once."  
  
"Genkai, come quickly!" The little Jaganshi looked horrified.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Genkai figured it was a bad thing.  
  
"Karasu is hurting Kurama!"  
  
"Okay. Looks like I have to stop some fighting."  
  
When they got to the place where Kurama and Karasu were, they saw the tiny fox demon on the ground with Karasu still blowing him up. (That's the part that I can't believe I wrote. ::glares at the tiny voice [same one from top]:: Don't you dare say anything.)  
  
"Karasu!" Genkai was pissed off. She didn't like any one disobeying the rules.  
  
"Ummm........." Karasu was scared. (Wouldn't you be?)  
  
"Leave Kurama alone!" Hiei was almost in tears. (No this is NOT yaoi. Don't ask. My friend thought that.) "Genkai, is Kurama going to be okay?"  
  
"Let me see Hiei." Genkai walked over and picked up Kurama. "He's still breathing. He should be okay after some medical attention." "As for you, Karasu, come with me. You get time out. And with me, that's a bad thing."  
  
Genkai brought Karasu over to a wall. Genkai pushed Karasu's arms and legs on the wall. Right away, chains chained Karasu to the wall. "Now, if you behave, I'll let you out in half an hour." "Hiei, if you want, you can come see me bandage Kurama."  
  
"Okay." Hiei wanted to see if his little friend was going to be okay.  
  
Genkai brought Kurama into the first aid room. Slowly, but surely, she cleaned and wrapped every major cut. "He'll be fine, Hiei. He's lucky to have friend like you. Why don't you call everyone and to eat lunch?"  
  
Sorry I took so long to update. So did you like it? 


	4. Lunch Time!

Hey everybody! I'm REALLY sorry that I took so long to update. I've just been so busy. and I usually don't get a chance to go on the computer.  
  
Me: SO MUCH TO DO! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Young Kurama: Um....... are we going to start now? Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S MY STORY!!!!!!!!! Young Kurama: ::sniff:: I'm sorry Me: ::turns around and sees who it is:: I'm so sorry Kurama! ::picks up Kurama and starts hugging him:: Don't cry. I'll start the story now. Here we go. Young Kurama: Wait! You forgot to say, "I don't own YYH." Me: Oh, I forgot. Thanks. Now let's start.  
  
~Genkai's temple~  
  
"I think that Kurama will be just fine. He should wake up in 15 minutes or so." Genkai had just finished using her Spirit Wave.  
  
"Ugh....." Kurama woke up. "What just happened?"  
  
"Huh? That wasn't even 15 seconds!!!!!" Genkai turned around. "Kids. They recover so quickly."  
  
"I'm hungry." Jin walked in.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot that we haven't eaten yet." Genkai walked into the kitchen. (Genkai doesn't like to cook, so it's the kind where you just drop it in hot water.) "I'm cooking ramen for lunch. Kurama, if you feel alright, go back with the others."  
  
"Okay" the two demons walked back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke jumped up to Kurama with a spoon. "I'm reporter Yusuke here with my camera man, Kuwabara .(the "camera" is a card board box) So Kurama, how do you feel to be the first person to be blown up by Karasu?"  
  
"Um.... I don't know. It hurt I guess." Kurama rubbed his wounds.  
  
"Thank you for your time Kurama. I'm just acting professional by the way." And with that, Yusuke walked away with Kuwabara."  
  
"Baka ningen." Hiei was watching.  
  
"Okay. Here's the food." Genkai walked out with a big pot.  
  
"Are we eating that string stuff?" The tiny fire demon asked.  
  
"It's called ramen. Duh." Yusuke felt smart.  
  
"I can call it whatever I want!" Hiei argued back.  
  
"Fine." Yusuke was thinking about putting sugar in Hiei's ramen.  
  
"Stop fighting." Genkai didn't want to pay for any funerals.  
  
So Genkai passed out bowls of noodles.  
  
When Hiei turned around, Yusuke poured a bag of sugar in his ramen.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh." Yusuke had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I wonder why I smell sugar." Kurama said to himself sniffing the air.  
  
"Whee!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was jumping all over the place.  
  
"DAMMIT YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!! YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIEI SUGAR!!!!!!" Kurama figured out what just happened.  
  
"Kurama... .. You cursed.." Yusuke looked at Kurama.  
  
Kurama froze. "I'm sorry.. .. ..."  
  
"Join the club Kurama!" Yusuke grinned. "You shouldn't be so goodie goodie." Yusuke clapped.  
  
Hiei continued to jump around. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES RIBBON DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei twirled around like a dancer with his dragon like a ribbon.  
  
"Come on Kurama. Isn't it funny to watch hiei do this." Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I know." Kurama pulled out a real camera. "I'm going to show it all over the Makai." Kurama smiled an evil grin. "Blackmail."  
  
"I never knew you had an evil side Kurama." Touya looked at the little kitsune.  
  
"Everyone has an evil side Touya." Kurama said calmly.  
  
After some time of filming hiei, Genkai came out. "Okay. Time for the swimming test."  
  
So did you like it? I wasn't planning on making any sugar highness, but you know, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to run out of ideas, so my chapters are kinda only about one thing. Thanks for the reviews. 


	5. Swimming Test!

Sorry about all the slow updates. I've just been so busy. Oh well. Ready or not, here's the next chaper!!!! Before that,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything for that matter. My mom won't let me. Besides, I won't be able to feed and hide a bunch of guys in my closet. ::sigh:: I guess I'll just have to stick with watching it on TV. Anyway.......:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Genkai's temple:  
  
"So everyone, I hope you brought your swim suits like I asked you to." Genkai stared at her little group with a timer. "Let me check. Hiei?"  
  
"Yupie Dupie Doo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was still sugar high.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, Genkai-sensei."  
  
"Dimwit?"  
  
Yusuke looked around.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genkai wacked Yusuke on the side of the head.  
  
"Oh right, me. I knew that. Yeah old woman." Yusuke rubbed his head.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Yes!!!!" Jin was floating around all over the place. "Flying is so fun."  
  
"Touya?" Genkai was trying to ignore the little demon flying around and the little fire demon bouncing all over the temple.  
  
"Yeah." Touya was not in the mood for talking.  
  
"I'm leaving and taking my team with me." And with that, Toguro walked out.  
  
"Fine. Maybe we'll have some peace and quiet." Genkai was really annoyed now.  
  
"Can me and Rinku leave too?" Chu was getting really bored and ran out of alcohol. "JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now Genkai was pissed off. She screamed and kicked both of them out. "Anyone else?" Genkai growled.  
  
"no...." the rest of the group didn't want to be thrown out, even Yusuke.  
  
"Okay." Genkai smiled. "Now, go change. And no fighting or I will have to go in the boys bathroom and get you out."  
  
All the guys quickly ran out quietly.  
  
"Don't fight you guys," Kurama didn't want some old lady coming in while they were changing.  
  
"Yeah. I still want to get married some day." Yusuke said quietly. (A/N: I'm sure they know what married is even though they're 6.)  
  
"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Genkai was standing by the pool looking at the six little demons.  
  
"Yes" Even though she looked normal, no one wanted to risk getting her mad.  
  
Maybe later, Yusuke thought. "hmmmmmm....." And with that he pushed Kuwabara into the pool.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T SWIM THAT WELL!!!!!!!!!!!! URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara didn't like swimming.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Yusuke laughed. "You loser. You can't even swim?"  
  
"Kuwabara, just stand up. It's not that deep." Kurama got tired of seeing Kuwabara struggle in the water.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Kuwabara blushed. He was so embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Any questions? If not, who wants to go first?" Genkai wanted to finish. "Hiei?"  
  
"I don't like water. I'm a fire demon." Hiei didn't want to show that he was scared.  
  
"It's not that bad, Hiei. Just swim across." Genkai wondered how being sugar-high would affect Hiei's performance. "Why don't you go first?"  
  
"Okay." Hiei wasn't sure about this.  
  
Hiei jumped in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was so freaked, he ran across the water, crying. On the other side of the pool, Hiei sat down and started crying.  
  
"There, there, Hiei. It's okay." Genkai was trying to comfort him. "Okay. That was good though. You made it across the pool in record time. Who's next?"  
  
"I'll go." Yusuke was confident that he could swim.  
  
"GO!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke jumped into the cold water. Halfway through he yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE PIRANHA'S IN THE POOL???????? YOU BASTARD!!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?????? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke swam faster than he ever swam in his life. He climbed out of the pool, covered in bites.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh. I forgot to tell you, there are piranhas in the pool." Genkai smiled and evil grin. "The purpose of this was not to see it you could swim, but to see if you could find a way across without being eating alive."  
  
"NOW YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke was so mad.  
  
"I'll go next. I have an idea." Jin grinned.  
  
"Okay. GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalala." Jin just flew over the pool. "That was easy."  
  
"Okay...... That was good." Genkai sweat dropped.  
  
"I have an idea, too." Kurama said.  
  
"Just go." Genkai was impatient.  
  
"Yes" Kurama sent his plants all the way across the pool like a bridge. That way he had an easy time walking across.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good." Genkai looked across the pool at Kuwabara, "You! GO!!!!!!"  
  
"But, what about Touya? Can't he go first?"  
  
"NO!!!!!! GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay." Kuwabara jumped into the water. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PIRANHAS!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE FISH!!!!!!!!! ONLY MY CAT DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So I'm not the only one who's going to get bitten," Yusuke grinned.  
  
Kuwabara climbed out of the pool. "This is not your average swimming test."  
  
"Touya, go!"  
  
"Okay." Touya held out his hands and froze the pool. "There." And he ran across the water.  
  
"Good job, you guys." Genkai was glad that no one died. "Now, you can swim in the hot tub. Enjoy the relaxation, because we're going to continue the training later."  
  
"Are there any things that are going to kill us in there?" Yusuke looked doubtful after the piranha thing.  
  
Genkai laughed. "No. You've had enough tricks for today."  
  
There was a sigh of relief among the group. Just then, Hiei wore off all the sugar.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was furious.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke hid behind Kurama.  
  
"Give me the tape, Kurama. I know you have it." Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
"No, you're going to have to fight me for it." Kurama wasn't going to give up his greatest documentary that easily.  
  
"NO FIGHTING YOU BOYS!!!!!!!!!" Genkai didn't want to bandage anyone else.  
  
"Ha! Looks like I keep the tape." Kurama snickered.  
  
"I'll just kill you after school, baka kitsune." Hiei just sat in the warm water. "May as well relax right now."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? I'll give out what's in the next chapter. Genkai's going to look at the kids' powers. May sound boring, but still read it, because I don't want to give away everything just yet. 


End file.
